ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chrismh
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ojamajo Doremi Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ACKK!! I'm so sorry I didn't know I had to ask permission! This is my first time on Wikia so...:c Hi Today I fixed something before joining. Under trivia for the different eye shapes you put Pop instead of Hana so I fixed that for you, just a simple edit ok. Star5zone 19:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Its taking longer than I thought to fix my laptop. I should have it back with in a week or 2 if my uncle stops having problems with it acting up. I'll let you know as soon as its fixed. Chrismh Can I have permission to place my characters and informations on Fanon with permission please? Hello, Chrimsh! Can I bring some of my Fanon information and information about the characters of Doremi, please? I founded the errors you have missed. caramelangel714N Connor 18:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I have to do a big favor of you. Thank you for reminding me how I suck placing the character profiles on Pop'n Music, but Xiaolin Showdown was crappy today. You have to help me and Tyler fix this Xiaolin Showdown Wiki. Tyler's edit was poor, because he does not get enough information on showdowns, characters, and others. Pleases leave me a message. caramelangel714N Connor 20:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like Xiaolin Showdown, but we need you HELP! Pyouri Where Are You? Pyouri went misplaced. Please,can I put my information on Pyouri on Fanon? Try not to remove my stuff in front of Fanon.>:( caramelangel714N Connor 00:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) GUH!!!! Sorry I didn't mean to put Majo Pocky to your page, so I'm going to put it in my page. Ment to be that. One more time and I'll leave out of that site. caramelangel714N Connor 00:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back in action, but I'm sorry that I kicked out of Doremi. caramelangel714N Connor 19:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) How do I ask a question to everybody that reads this wiki? How do I ask a question to everybody that reads this wiki? Can I? Bgaojamajo (talk) 23:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well for one thing, I tried to find your page, but I couldn't... So I assume you either created another username, or your someone else and not the person who joined the wiki earlier. Anyway, the only two ways I can think of is by making a blog entry or poll. And I have no clue how you make polls, and you have to be signed on to do that... So I honestly have no clue otherwise. Just what was the question? Chrismh (talk) 23:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Just. Nevermind. Bgaojamajo (talk) 23:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a question Hello, I have a question but I don't know if I can ask here... So, I try since my message can be deleted... Do you know what is the music end of episode " Good Bye, Hana" (Season 2, Episode 49) ? Sorry for my english but I'm French Sincerely, Mlle.Santis. You can ask here, but sorry I don't know. I actually haven't seen the episode in a really long time so it'd be hard to remember off of the top of my head. And I wont be back at that point for a while since I'm still re-watching early episodes of the first season for my episode pages. Hi, I just wanted to thank you for providing chapter summaries for Ojamajo Doremi 16. I really enjoyed reading them since I have no other means of reading them. Camilleopard (talk) 19:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Lala is Laralie in english dub. MissUnknown13 (talk) 03:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13